


Going Back Under

by SeleneBlack



Series: Everything is Connected [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Gen, Near Death Experiences, when undercover makes you a murder baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneBlack/pseuds/SeleneBlack
Summary: Amir goes back undercover as someone he never again wanted to be





	Going Back Under

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that has been swimming in my brain for a while

Amir knows he’s loosing the game and he knows, he has always known this is not a cover he can mantain without a partner, a very specific partner.

 

He knows his foe.

He knows Jaz doesn’t have a clear shot.

He knows that in the past only Demando’s crush on his partner kept him alive. No matter how deranged the character he was playing was, Demando was far worse.

He also knows he’d rather die than let Demando near her again.

 

He guesses it before he feels it. The barrel of the gun against his temple.

“What was that thing you used to say Noori?”

Amir looks at him dismissively and faking boredom

“I say many things…” His tone is annoyed as if his impending death was a minor inconvinience, a bug in his shoe.

“The thing about your woman… About how she’d always come to you” the other man’s voice is moking, as if amused

“Are you serious?”

“We both know I’m going to kill you anyway. But I want to hear it one last time. The way her name crosses your lips in your last moments. And I want to see it in your face: the realisation that, this time, she won’t be here to save you, that your eyes will never again meet hers. Do you think she’ll feel it? The moment your grey matter splashes beautyfully on the floor?”

 

Amir has closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable moment when he’d cease to be.

He took a deep breath.

“And in my darkest hour, when I’m: scared, alone or lost. I shall say her name. And she shall come to my rescue.” He took a deep breath and enunciated every sylable: “Mangjol Tae-yeon”

 

He hears a thud and the moment he expected to die passes. He opens his eyes, and meets hers, still impossibly blue against the blood on her face.

 

“You called?” she smirks and he knows they’ll live to see another day.


End file.
